


say yes

by writerlily



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: When she makes eye contact with him, she blushes and looks away a bit too quickly. 
Smooth, Kate.





	

She can't believe her date left her. 

Right in the middle of the dance.

Kate sits in the bleachers by herself. She rests her chin in the palm of her hand and blows a breath out that ruffles her hair. 

She thought that going to the dance with Tom would be amazing and fun and perfect. They would laugh and dance all night and she'd come home past her curfew.

But the idiot got drunk with his friends before entering the dance, knocked over a display board, and burped loudly before blowing her off to go drink even more with his friends. 

To make things even worse, her friends all left with their own dates too. 

Now she's sitting in the bleachers, with other outcasts from school, watching couples slow dancing under the tacky disco ball. 

It's all tacky and cheesy, but she knows she would rather be out there slow dancing too. 

Since Tom left her, Kate's ride home falls on Scott, and it doesn't look like he's leaving any time soon. She spots her brother towards the middle of the dance floor with his arms around his date. 

At least he's having fun, she sighs. 

Kate moves her hair from her shoulder to her back. She had done waves and worn her pretty lavender dress that she got from the mall, but Tom hadn't even complimented her when he saw her. 

Kate shifts when she feels someone staring at her. From the corner of her eye, she can make out three people and she sits straight when she realizes who they are. 

The Gecko brothers and Santanico Pandemonium are sitting at a table on the right side of the room. Santanico stands up and pulls Richard along with her, and he follows behind her easily, even smiling at her as they begin to slow dance with everyone else.

Seth stays behind and when she makes eye contact with him, she blushes and looks away a bit too quickly. 

Smooth, Kate.

The Gecko brothers are notorious around their school. They drive the cool, black vintage car, with an engine that's just too loud for their small town. Whenever kids need something for their parties, they go straight to the two brothers, who are able to get anything for the right price. 

Kate lets her hair fall back over her shoulder and uses the curtain to peek back over at the Gecko brother. He isn't sitting at the table anymore and Kate laughs at herself for being stupid enough to think that he would be checking her out. 

"Something funny?"

Kate whips her head back around to find Seth standing in front of her, his hands in his pockets and his eyebrow raised in amusement. 

"Nothing-- I was just," she stutters and feels like an even bigger fool when he smiles at her, cause dear goodness, he's even better looking right in front of her. She sighs. "I was just laughing."

"What's so funny?" He bounces on the heels of his feet like he can't keep still and he's running on a lot of energy right now. 

"Where do I even start?" She shrugs. "My date got drunk and ditched me with our friends and now I'm stuck here until my brother is ready to go home."

Seth whistles lowly. "Sounds like we're in similar positions, princess."

Kate presses her lips together at the nickname to stop from smiling like a total dummy. 

"Except my date didn't ditch me," he says. "I came alone."

"Why's that?" Kate furrows her brows. A third of the female population at the school is in love with Seth. He could have easily found a date. 

"You see, the girl I wanted to go with already had a date," he tsks. "But now... it would appear that she's dateless."

Kate sits up and gives him a skeptical look. "What?"

Is all she says because she's not quite sure if she's hearing what she thinks she's hearing.

"Come on," Seth rolls his eyes and reaches a hand out for her to take. He gives her a small, soft smile, and oh no. He's too handsome for his own good. "Dance with me."

It's hard to say no to him when he looks earnest and a little insecure like her pause might mean she's saying no to him. But his face lights up like a damn Christmas tree, even though he tries hiding it with a cool smirk, when she places her much smaller hand in his bigger one. 

He leads her out onto the dance floor and she ignores the looks that the other students are giving her, but she doesn't miss the way Richard and Santanico are smiling like they knew this was going to happen. 

Seth places his hands on her hips and hers go to his shoulders as they begin to sway to the song playing. It's awkward at first because she doesn't know if she should keep staring at him and he keeps staring at her which makes her feel like she's jumping out of an airplane. 

In a good way, though. 

Definitely good. 

When she finally builds the courage to look up at him through her lashes, he's already watching her. He smiles, and it's small and reserved, and it's for her. 

"One date," he says when he moves closer to her ear. His voice is low and his breath is warm against her neck. 

"Just one?" She says back just as low and practically feels his smile. 

"More, of course, if you say yes," he laughs a little and so does she. 

What would be so bad about saying yes to him? He's unlike any other boy she knows, even if that means that it's because he's rough around the edges. 

But she has a gut feeling that this could be something good, if she lets it happen. 

"Yes."


End file.
